Silent Phoenix
by SilverStar56
Summary: She was a ghost and she would rather remain like one, she never did like attention. The thing was, fate liked to mess with her head, so she was now put into the most chaotic team and with the people who had the most attention. There was no way she was going to be left out of the spotlight now. Oc-insert story
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! I haven't been writing in how long? A year ? Two years!**

…

**Yeah… not the greatest of records but lets move on. See I have been thinking and reading over my old fics when I noticed something.**

**They plain suck. Enough said.**

**So I made this decision that I would start posting chapters for this story. It will not be updated often so I'll say it now. However, this fic is a test run.**

**If I get a good response for this fic, I may continue the others by re-writing the whole lot. If not? I'll still write this fic but I'll probably stop some of the other fics.**

**So please give me your support. I really need it.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto or any reference to any other anime in this fic. Just my Oc.**

* * *

Prologue: The silent shadow

The Academy is a place for learning. It had a curriculum strictly for raising children to become the next generation of ninja.

The Sandaime stood at the front. Giving his speech about the will of fire in front of the latest batch of students.

In this group of new students, the heirs of many of the most prominent Ninja clans of Konoha stood there.

The Nara Heir stood beside the Akimichi heir, who was munching on a bag of chips.

The Yamanaka heir stood at the front row and a girl with pink hair stood at the back, her bangs shadowing her face.

The Aburame heir stood their passively, while the Inuzuka heir looked plain bored,

The Hyuuga heir gazed at the obviously bored Jinchuuriki with a light blush tinting her face, the Uchiha heir snorted in boredom.

It was a unique group. They stood out even in the whole class as a group of individuals who would succeed in the far off future.

However, there was one child in the class. This child did not bother to listen to the Hokage, like many of the children around her. Instead, she just stared at an empty space beside the Hokage.

Her face was impassive, some might call it daunting. Hands in her pockets, stone cold eyes stared blankly devoid of any emotion. She let out a soft sigh and brushed away a lock of hair that was in her face.

When the speech was over, she did not even blink, nor did she bother to applaud the Hokage, she merely continued to stare at the empty space.

They started to call names, assigning the children to different classes. When Chunin, Umino Iruka, called her name, she did not even give any indication that she had heard him.

She just followed the Chunin along with her future classmates, not saying a single word.

During the whole ceremony, she was unnoticed.

A silent shadow in the background.

* * *

**... So? How was it?**

**I haven't written anything in a long time, so please tell me and give some advice to tell me if I'm any good! Thank you for your support!**

**Notes:**

**Hokage - The Third  
**

**Konoha - Village hidden in the leaves  
**


	2. Into the spotlight sorta

**Hello my fellow readers! Thank you for taking the time to read my fics! Seriously, it is really encouraging.**

**Second chapter and for some odd reason I have not updated any of my other fics in a really long while.**

**Seriously, I should probably try to be stable huh?**

**Also, thank you very much for waiting for this chapter. I have had trouble moving into a new country so it's been hard for me and I really had no time to really upload stuff properly.**

**Also I would like to thank guisniperman for encouraging me and asking about my stories. Thank you very much!**

**enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto, just my OC.**

* * *

Chap 2: Out in the spotlight… sorta.

A girl sighed as she shook her head at the scene playing out in front of her eyes.

The dead last, Uzumaki Naruto (hyper kid, got him a thumbs up from her when he decided to graffiti the Hokage monument. Got to give him the props when he showed guts) and the Rookie of the Year (She snorted at the title. Seriously? The prick?) Uchiha Sasuke.

In lip lock.

The irony.

She twirled a lock of her hair between her fingers as Naruto started to spit and shout at Sasuke as the other boy wiped his mouth and glared daggers at the whiskered blonde.

It was amusing sight which should have brought at least a smile on to her face, but the girl just raised a brow before gazing at the scene with apathetic eyes.

It was a still silence as the other girls digested the scene they just witnessed before righteous (really? More like fan crazed) fury filled their bodies as they glared at Naruto with their fists raised.

Naruto, sensing the Killing Intent, turned his head slowly to witness the fangirls bearing down on him and gulped.

Cue the strangled screams before Iruka-sensei came in to break up the fight. The girl sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose trying to lessen the headache in her mind.

No peace and quiet. Just the normal fangirl chaos.

Iruka-sensei went through the congratulation speech and mentioned how everyone would be split into teams of three, with an exception of one team due to an odd number of graduates.

The whole time, the girl let everything go through one ear and out of the other. She just wasn't bothered to listening into troublesome stuff like this. She'd rather spend her time on the new book she got.

Slowly, Iruka-sensei went through the teams and the names. The girl nearly fell asleep until he reached team seven. The three names called out brought a very amusing reaction to occur in the class, mainly the triumphant yells that was from Sakura and the dejected sigh from Naruto while Sasuke just grunted in annoyance.

Iruka-sensei then read off the last few teams and when he was done, the girl frowned. Her name was not called and she got this horrible premonition that she was going to receive the short end of the stick.

At that thought, after Naruto's short outburst Iruka-sensei contimued after his explanation of how dead lasts team up with the Rookie of the Year.

"… And by the way, since there is an odd number of graduates, another member will be placed on Team Seven."

… _This is really bad._

The girl could feel her head grow into a migraine when a silence overtook the classroom.

The class blinked before they (Mostly the fangirls, crazy people) leaned forward in their seats. Most probably wondering who wasn't called since everyone they knew was already called.

"Ehh, who was it again…" Umino Iruka murmured as he flipped through the sheets of paper. "Ah! Found it! The last member of Team Seven will be…" He slowed down as he tried to read the name of the paper. The class was at the edge of their seats.

"Fuchoin Satsuki."

Cue extremely awkward silence.

"…who?" Naruto voiced out the question that was on everybody's mind.

Iruka frowned disapprovingly. "Naruto! That is really rude to not know the name of a classmate who has been in the same class as you ever since you enrolled in the Academy!"

Evryone else blinked owlishly. 'Really?'

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly, "Yeah but I don't remember who that person is!"

Iruka sighed as he shook his head. "You should really be mindful of those around you. In fact, she's just three rows above you."

The class blinked before their head swerved to the aforementioned seat and took in the sight of their anonymous classmate.

Short brown hair that reached just by her shoulders, her hair parted in the middle and her hair at the sides were bundled together using a white cloth. A very plain beach shirt that was long sleeved that was very airy and flared at the ends. A pair of black shorts that ended at mid-thigh and her kunai pouch on her right leg and her white pouch behind her as like all the other graduates. Her forehead protector tied around her neck.

Her brown eyes gazed back at the class with an apathetic expression.

Silence filled the classroom as they looked at the girl in disbelief, when was she in this class? Ever since they enrolled? They don't even remember her being in any events!

Her apathetic expression never changed and some people shivered and looked away, unable to bear her blank stare.

It was unnerving to see such an expression on a peer.

She sighed mentally in her mind and was very tempted to curse every single curse word she knew.

But she didn't because if she did people would stare.

People staring equates to attention.

And attention means trouble.

She did not want trouble.

Iruka sighed mentally as she reviewed Satsuki's file.

The quietest kid in the history of the Academy, even quieter than the Aburame's.

Her presence is non-existent and she never participated in any events. Iruka himself would have forgotten about her if he did not do role call everyday.

It was frightening.

How a student can be like a ghost and have no attachments whatsoever.

Iruka coughed into his fist. "Anyway, Naruto! You're team has already been decided so don't grumble!"

Naruto snapped out of his daze and turned to Iruka-sensei and tried to open his mouth to complain, but shut it when he saw a certain look in his teacher's eyes.

Iruka-sensei looked across the class. "It's been a pleasure teaching you. From today onwards you are Genin! Wait for your new instructors here after the break. Dismissed!"

After Iruka left the room, the whole room burst into chatter.

"Oh my God, did you know that kid was there?"

"No! and it was so creepy since she was sitting beside me the whole time!"

"Was she really in our class the whole time? I never even knew she existed!"

"Dude! Don't talk out loud! She'll hear you!"

Uchiha Sasuke narrowed his eyes in contemplation. He never noticed most of the girls in his class, mainly because they were fangirls ( Which were useless…) but that girl…

He never remembered her, and if what Iruka-sensei said was true then she has been in the same class with him for at least six years.

It was unnerving not to notice a presence that should be there.

She could have easily slitted the throats of every student here…

"Hey where did she go?"

"The hell! She left the room!"

"What! When? We never saw her leave!"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard the exclamations and swiftly turned to direct his gaze to the seat occupied by Satsuki.

But she wasn't there, the seat was blank and there was no trace of the girl anywhere.

She just disappeared.

Like a ghost.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

This was something he had to watch carefully know.

* * *

Far away from the classroom, on top of a tree branch a girl lies her head down and stares at the clouds.

Her lips turned down into a small frown before she let out an inaudible sigh and closed her eyes to rest.

* * *

**Yes! Done! This might take a while to update since I am not sure what satsuki's background should be.**

**For all those fateful viewers, thank you for not giving up on my story! Please continue to support my story!**

**Please review, any words are taken to my heart and treasured **


	3. introductions… yippee…

**People! I have come back from the dead and decided to update this before my other fics!**

**I decided that I would update this fic first for my patient readers (This is to you guys! You guys are awesome!) then it's either my One piece fic or my Katekyo fic then my Fullmetal Alchemist fic.**

**It's been a while since I've written this fic, so it might seemed rushed but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible since I made people wait for a long time for this fic.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Satsuki, not Naruto!**

* * *

**Chap 3: introductions… yippee… **

"Where is he!" Naruto yelled as he reached the limit of his patience.

Break had finished a while ago, slowly the students had returned and slowly, they had been picked up by their respective teachers one by one.

It was to the point that they were left behind and even Iruka-sensei had to leave because he had another job to attend to.

So it left them, the pitiful team 7.

Waiting for their Jonin-sensei.

For three. Whole. Hours.

Brilliant.

Satsuki sighed mentally as she watched the scene in front of her with half-lidded eyes. She never said a word ever since she came back. She doubted that they even realized she was in the classroom with them the whole time.

But that was the way she liked it.

Unnoticed.

No attention meant peace and quiet.

Peace and quiet…

Peace and…

…

That went out of the window when she was assigned to this team.

The Rookie of the year (Brooder), the fangirl (Pinky) and the deadlast (Whiskers).

The classes most chaotic combination yet. How could they think that this would work!

This was a team ready to fall apart…

Satsuki stopped her thoughts when she saw Naruto set up the prank on the door ready for their new teacher. She could hear the scoff in Sasuke's voice when he voiced out that there was no way that a Jonin could be caught with that. Sakura agreed with him but Satsuki could see her thoughts wide open.

She was hoping the guy would fall for it. Hard.

Naruto just harrumphed and said it would definitely fall and lol behold.

The Jonin-sensei stepped in and let the chalkboard eraser drop on his head.

Absolutely freaking brilliant.

It was silence, until Naruto bursted out laughing, pointing at the new instructor with absolute glee. Sasuke sat at looked incredulously at the Jonin as Sakura fist pumped in her mind as she apologized for Naruto.

Satsuki never reacted. She just tilted her head silently, gazing at the instructor who no doubt noticed her with the way his eyes flickered up to her. She nearly raised her brow up. Nearly.

He noticed her on the first try.

That was rare.

"My first impressions of you guys are…" the silver-haired jonin paused for effect. " You guys are idiots."

Doom suddenly dropped on top of the newly christened genins as they heard his statement.

"Meet me up on the roof in five minutes." He ordered and was just about to shunshin away when Sakura stopped him.

"Sensei! Wait!" He stopped and tilted her head at her in question. "What about our last member? She's not here yet!"

The masked Jonin blinked. "She's been up there the whole time though." He pointed in Satsuki's direction.

The trio blinked before they snapped their heads in said direction to see that their final member has been sitting their, gazing at them with the same apathetic eyes she had in class.

The trio stared at the girl in disbelief. _How long has she been there?!_

The masked jonin quirked an eyebrow. "Again, meet me up in the roof in five minutes." This time he did leave, leaving behind a puff of smoke.

Naruto twitched. "The bastard didn't react to the prank!"

Sasuke sighed. "Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Naruto! Enough already! We have to meet him up on the roof!"

"But he made us wait here! For three hours! He doesn't even react to the prank! What's wrong with him!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun agrees! Let's go already!"

"Wait! What about the girl?"

The three blinked and directed their gaze to where the girl was sitting at.

Only to find it empty.

They blinked before Naruto shouted,

"She left us!"

* * *

"Now I want you to introduce yourself. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams of the future…" He trailed off as he gazed at his new students.

Honestly, he was not impressed with the group.

He had his Sensei's son. The Last Uchiha. A civilian and that… girl.

The other three aside, the girl was unnerving.

The quietist child to graduate from the Academy as her report stated. She practically had no presence whatsoever that even her own classmates did not realize she was with them for the past six years.

Anti-social, she never interacted with anybody. Preferring to stay by her own most of the time. Teachers sometimes had trouble even remembering that she even existed if not for the fact that they had to do rolecall.

It was slightly unnerving to see someone like that. Existing like a shadow, an Anbu.

_It was as if she did not exist._

"Sensei?" The pinky asked, breaking him out of his train of thoughts. "Why don't you go first? To give us an example?"

'And she was supposed to be the smartest Kunoichi.' Kakashi thought, but never showing it. "Hmm why not?" He shrugged. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like some things, dislike other. I have far too many hobbies to count and dreams of the future…" He trailed off, never answering the questions.

The trio just looked at him incredulously and he had to fight back a smirk.

The girl though, never reacted. She just stared at him dully with cold, apathetic eyes…

He switched his gaze to Naruto. "Blondie, you're next."

Naruto grinned and looked eager enough to jump up. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like cup ramen, but Ichiraku is better! I hate the three minutes it takes for Ramen to cook. My hobbies are pranking and my dream is to surpass all the Hokage someday!" Naruto declared.

'He grew up in an interesting way…' Kakshi noted before pointing to Pinky. "You're next."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. " The pink-haired genin started. "I like well who I like… My hobbies… My dreams for the future…" she silently squealed.

'Girls at this age are more interested in guys than in training…' Kakashi thought.

"I hate Naruto!" She declared and said blonde looked outright crushed.

Kakashi felt some form of pity for him.

"The brooder next." He pointed at Sasuke.

The raven just clasped his finger and leaned down, giving him a more ominous feel. "My name… is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't really like anything and I dislike a lot of things. I don't have a 'dream' but an 'ambition'. I will revive the Uchiha clan… and kill a certain man." He finished, damping the mood entirely.

Naruto had a freaked out expression on his face, Sakura just looked at him dreamily while Kakashi never changed outwardly but frowned inside.

'He is just like the report said. An avenger… I'll have to work something out with that…' He filed away in the back of his head and turned to his final student.

She never reacted, not once to any of the introductions. She merely stared with an unchanging expression and blinked slowly.

"You're last." He pointed and the rest of the group suddenly looked interested and leaned in.

Satsuki tilted her head, blinking slowly as the rest stared at her with interest.

She hated it when attention was on her.

She opened her lips. "My name… Is Fuchoin Satsuki." She said softly, her voice was in monotone, lacking any sort of emotion. "I like… To read and peace and quiet… " her voice was slow and deliberate. "I don't like …chaos… and unneeded… bloodshed… My hobbies are… lying down in a quiet place… and enjoying the silence… My dream…"

Satsuki paused, and tilted her head. Although her expression never changed, an emotion finally flitted through her eyes, but it was gone before Kakashi could recognize it. It almost looked like she was contemplating what to say…

"My dream…" She repeated, "Is… to find the truth…"

She finished as she trailed off, blinking slowly with half lidded eyes.

Naruto shivered when she Satsuki finished her introduction. 'What's with her? She's so weird…"

Sakura looked slightly unnerved. 'Her eyes look so dead…'

Sasuke frowned and furrowed his brows. 'She only gave us a vague answer for dreams…'

Kakashi gazed at the girl. Her introduction was fairly normal. If not for the fact that she talked like a dead person and was ridiculously slow. However…

'What does she mean the truth?' He decided to file it away and look into it some other time.

The jonin then explained that they were going to do a survival exercise, that the Academy test was a test to weed out the unneeded and explained that the next test was the true graduation test. He then threatened the group not to eat or they might throw up before leaving the time and where to meet as he poofed away.

He watched, slightly further away to see his potential students leaving the roof. He noticed that as they leaved, they did not realize that Satsuki had already left before them.

And it was unnerving how much of a ghost she actually was.

Because he never saw her leave either.

* * *

**DONE! Yes you have finally heard Satsuki speak! She really is a ghost and really doesn't show much emotion huh? She hates attention for reasons I will explain in the future.**

**So how do you like it? Review So I know how you think!**

**Look forward to next time, and check my other fics if you have time!**

**SilverStar56**


End file.
